Sombras que te atrapan
by an.keisuied
Summary: Dos escuelas, un plan, una mascota estudiantil y un viejo amor. Cuando las sombras que te atrapan resultan el único lugar seguro en el cual estar, es difícil detestarlas. One-Shot.


_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía y queda prohibida su reproducción parcial o total sin mi consentimiento. **_

* * *

><p><strong>Sombras que te atrapan.<strong>

—Muy bien entonces, ¿cuál es el plan? —Emmett se sentía extasiado con la idea.

Cada año la enemistad entre ambas preparatorias, Hilly Side Highschool y Lake Side Highschool, se hacía cada vez más grande, dos preparatorias era simplemente demasiado para un pueblo tan pequeño como Forks.

Este año, ellos definitivamente ganarían el campeonato de futbol, y todo gracias a la brillante idea de su capitán, Edward Cullen.

— ¿Estás seguro de que podemos hacerlo? —cuestionó Jasper, no sabiendo muy bien qué estaban haciendo sus amigos, sólo bastaba con verlos, parecían una pandilla de maleantes mal pagados.

—Lo hacen todo el tiempo en todas las fraternidades de la universidad, ya verás—Edward sabía que funcionaría, tan sólo la noche anterior su mejor amigo y antecesor, Jacob Black, le había hecho saber de lo que su equipo había hecho para afianzarse la victoria de ese año, ellos harían lo mismo.

—Creo que nos meteremos en problemas por esto. —Jasper era conocido como el más sensato de los tres; muy a pesar de sus palabras de razonamiento, lo harían, secuestrarían a la mascota de Lake Forks Side.

—Por favor, Jasper, deja el drama, no es como si de verdad secuestráramos a alguien—bufó Emmett.

— ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado qué hay debajo de ese enorme traje de ardilla? —comentó con sarcasmo Jasper. Emmett agrandó sus ojos grises en sorpresa al escuchar las palabras de su amigo.

— ¿Es un traje? —cuestionó consternado.

Jasper se golpeó la frente, no creyendo lo que escuchaba, aunque no le sorprendía tanto viniendo de su grandulón amigo. Edward contuvo sus ganas de reír a carcajada limpia, Emmett era un simio, pero era su mejor amigo desde los ocho años. Siempre habían sido Jacob, Jasper, Emmett y él, nunca se habían separado hasta el año pasado, cuando Jacob se había marchado a la universidad. Es por eso que aquel partido era tan importante, si ganaban, podrían salir de ese pueblucho de una vez por todas e ir a una buena universidad.

—Sí, Emm, dentro hay una persona, no es una ardilla gigante de verdad. —Le aclaró Edward, el grandulón se rascó la cabeza con indecisión en ese momento, pero igualmente se alzó de hombros y asintió.

—Demonios, qué más da, ha de ser un pobre mal nacido. —Él y Edward chocaron su puño por lo que a Jasper no le quedó más remedio que suspirar con resignación y chocarlo también, estaban juntos en esto.

—Lo haremos mañana por la tarde, todo el equipo estará practicando para el partido del viernes, las porristas y la mascota estarán desprotegidas. —Los chicos asintieron y regresaron a sus autos.

Era noche cerrada ya y debían volver pronto a sus casas; en aquel pueblo nunca sucedía nada, por eso mismo tres muchachos corpulentos vestidos de pies a cabeza con ropa negra y ocultándose en un estacionamiento, levantarían sospechas.

Lake Side Highschool era un lugar tranquilo, rodeado de un campo abierto, vasto y lleno de flores justo junto al lago, por eso mismo su nombre. Ninguno de los miembros del colegio sabían cómo había comenzado su rivalidad con Hilly Side, pero cada alumno nuevo era iniciado y alentado a continuar con aquella afrenta.

— ¿Qué sucede, Rose? —Rosalie regresó del mundo en el que se había perdido y enfocó su mirada en Alice.

—Me preocupa lo que los de Hilly Side puedan hacer este año, sé que se enteraron de las tretas de los años pasados y no están nada contentos—Alice hizo una mueca.

Como co-capitanas del equipo de porritas y allegadas al equipo de futbol, tenían acceso a información privilegiada, pero en esos momentos esa misma información las tenía muy nerviosas.

— ¿Y Bella? —preguntó Alice, al no ver a su morena amiga por ningún lado. Todo el equipo estaba ahí, practicando como siempre, pero no su amiga.

—Riley se ha enfermado y no había nadie quien tomara su lugar. —Contestó Rosalie, justo cuando terminaba de decir aquellas palabras entró en el gimnasio de la escuela la enorme ardilla que era la mascota del equipo.

—Creí que dijiste que no había quien lo remplazara—rió Alice, al ver bailar a quien fuera que estuviera dentro del traje.

—No había—se burló Rose a su vez, su confundida amiga la miró con la pregunta en sus ojos.

— ¿Cómo me veo? —preguntó la ardilla, con la voz extraña debido a la enorme cabeza, apenas se podía escuchar nada, haciendo reír más a Rosalie y sorprendiendo a Alice al comprender quien estaba dentro.

Un estruendo se escuchó en la entrada lateral del gimnasio, conmocionando a las quince chicas que se encontraban ahí.

Rosalie y Alice se quedaron congeladas en su lugar al ver a los tres tipos enormes y encapuchados entrar al lugar con bates de metal y amenazando a las chicas.

Edward reconoció a las capitanas Alice Brandon y Rosalie Hale, pero su mirada se centró en la ridícula ardilla parada a su lado.

—Vamos—Jasper y Emmett asintieron luchando por dejar de observar a las hermosas porristas que estaban frente a ellos, eran los enemigos, debían recordarse.

Jasper y Edward tomaron las cuerdas que llevaban en sus bolsillos y tomaron a la ardilla, comenzando a amarrar sus piernas y manos; el tipo era increíblemente más ligero y menos fuerte de lo que esperaban, lo que facilitó su trabajo.

— ¡Qué demonios están haciendo! —Rosalie y Alice se abalanzaron sobre los chicos, arañando y golpeando todo lo que podían. Para ser unas simples porristas, golpeaban fuerte, razonaron Jasper y Emmett, quienes recibieron la mayoría de los golpes mientras Edward seguía amarrando a la mascota.

— ¡Mallory, llama a los chicos! —gritó Alice, mientras jalaba nuevamente el cabello del rubio con ojos de cielo.

La chica asintió estupefacta y salió corriendo del gimnasio, seguida por varias más asustadas hasta la muerte.

— ¡Lo tengo! —gritó Edward, cargando sobre su hombro a la ardilla amarrada que gritaba dentro y se removía con insistencia, pero la cabeza y las cuerdas le dificultaban ambas tareas.

— ¡Déjenla ir! —gritó Rosalie a su vez.

Emmett y Jasper se encargaron de alejar a las gritonas chicas mientras Edward salía corriendo del gimnasio. En la puerta otros dos gigantones con el rostro cubierto vigilaban la entrada y sostenían sus bates atemorizando a las chicas que se habían atrevido a quedarse.

— ¡Vámonos! —apremiaron los chicos de la puerta a Emmett y Jasper, quienes no podían deshacerse de las muchachitas.

— ¡A dónde la llevan, desgraciados!

— ¡No se saldrán con la suya, idiotas! —gritaban las chicas.

Jasper y Emmett debían recordar que no podían lastimarlas, eran chicas después de todo, a pesar de los moretones que seguro les sacarían sus patadas. Escucharon pisadas fuertes dirigiéndose hacia el gimnasio, no tenían más tiempo que perder, con una mirada de acuerdo entre los chicos tomaron a las porristas por las piernas y las subieron a sus hombros.

Afuera una camioneta grande se encontraba encendida y lista para arrancar, los chicos subieron y salieron disparados.

— ¡Qué demonios hicieron! — Gritaba Edward, mientras las chicas seguían chillando y los chicos luchaban por amarrarlas al igual que la ardilla.

— ¡Los idiotas del equipo venían! ¡Qué querías que hiciéramos! —gritaba Jasper, a punto de un colapso nervioso.

El trayecto de Lake Side hasta Hilly Side transcurrió más o menos igual, los seis chicos en la camioneta gritaban como desesperados mientras Rosalie y Alice luchaban por desamarrarse, la ardilla ya no podía siquiera moverse, pero en su interior bullía un mar de ira, justo como sus amigas.

No tenían miedo, habían reconocido de inmediato a los idiotas capitanes del equipo de Hilly Side, pero en ese momento habían pasado la raya.

—De acuerdo, tratemos de tranquilizarnos—sugirió Jasper, después de casi diez minutos de estar gritando, ese no era su tono—, regresamos a las chicas y nos quedamos con la mascota, asunto arreglado, nadie tiene que saber qué pasó.

—Como si fuera tan fácil—bufó Emmett. Muy a su pesar, Jasper debía admitir que tenía razón, una cosa era tomar a la estúpida mascota del equipo y otra llevarse a las capitanas de las porristas.

—Muy bien, regresamos a la escuela y ustedes—señaló Edward a Jasper y Emmett—se llevan a cosa uno y cosa dos* de regreso—dijo señalando a Alice y Rose—y se aseguran de que no puedan encontrarnos.

— ¿¡Y cómo demonios vamos a hacer eso?! —en esos quince minutos Jasper había gritado más que en sus dieciocho años de vida, no creía siquiera que hubiera gritado así cuando nació.

—Ese- es- su- maldito- problema—enfatizó Edward cada palabra.

Una vez en Hilly Side, Jasper y Emmett tomaron a las chicas y las subieron a la camioneta de Emmett, debían agradecer que todos en la escuela se hubieran ido al menos una hora atrás.

—No me mires así, bombón, ustedes tuvieron la culpa—Rosalie le dirigió su más envenenada mirada a Emmett. Sin embargo, el chico, más que amenazante, la encontraba bastante divertida, se le figuraba a un gatito queriendo sacar sus pequeñas garritas, pero sabía que podía arañar, así que lo ignoró y la dejó con cuidado en el asiento.

—Lamento mucho esto, señorita—susurró Jasper en el oído de Alice, quien quiso sentirse ofendida, pero el acento sureño, los ojos azules y el pequeño bucle que se hacía en su cabello la tenían atrapada. No había ningún chico como él en Lake Side, sin duda.

—Muy bien, yo seguiré solo, ustedes vigilen la escuela, no quiero ninguna sorpresa—ordenó Edward a Embry, Quil y Paul, sus acompañantes. —Asegúrense de que "Enchilada" esté bien.

Los tres chicos asintieron y se dirigieron al interior de la escuela, a diferencia de Lake Side, ellos tenían un lobo pequeño que era su mascota, lo cual era cien veces mejor a sus ojos.

Edward condujo a la ardilla en su volvo hasta la pequeña cabaña en la que solían juntarse los chicos del equipo, sería el lugar perfecto para esconderla, nadie sabía de ese lugar excepto sus amigos y estaba bastante apartada además.

—Te diré algo—comenzó Edward, la cabaña quedaba un tanto apartada y quiso hacer plática con la ardilla—, te estamos haciendo un favor, después de esto regresarás a tu instituto como una celebridad, ya no tendrás que ser sólo el infeliz que se viste de ardilla con mejillas pintadas, créeme.

La ardilla comenzó a patear su asiento desde la parte de atrás como pudo, ya que seguía amarrada.

—Bien, bien, no te gusta la idea, pero considera lo que te digo—dijo el muchacho divertido. —No es nada personal, sólo necesitamos ganar el partido y sé que esto funciona.

La ardilla volvió a patear, pero sólo logró divertir más a Edward.

—Ustedes en Lake Side la tienen fácil, tan sólo los padres de esas porristas defensoras tuyas son dueños de grandes compañías, cualquiera de ustedes puede ir a la universidad que quiera, pero nosotros no, al menos yo no.

La ardilla aguardó un momento antes de dar un golpe más suave como señal de que continuara. Edward se dijo que no tenía nada que perder, su vida no era un secreto, no había secretos en Forks.

—Mi padre falleció cuando yo tenía seis, nos dejó a mi madre y a mí una pequeña fortuna, pero tampoco nos alcanza para Yale o Princeton. Mi madre tendría que vender todo lo que tiene, hasta su amada casa, es por eso que la beca cuenta tanto para mí.

La ardilla pateó una vez más. Todos conocían la pastelería de Esme Cullen, era el único lugar en el que se podía encontrar un panque con moras, chocolate y kiwi a kilómetros.

—Emmett y Jasper tampoco la tienen fácil, la madre de Emmett es diabética y sus tratamientos deben comprarse puntualmente cada mes; Jasper tiene cinco hermanos más y creo que uno más en camino, no pueden permitírselo.

La ardilla no dio una patada más, y minutos después llegaron a la cabaña.

Edward sacó al enorme animal de la parte trasera y lo llevó cargando en sus brazos, podría haberlo llevando al hombro con lo poco que pesaba, pero imaginaba que ya había sufrido bastante con los brazos y las piernas amarradas.

— ¿Sabes? Creo que me agradas—rió el cobrizo, justo antes de sentir un puntapié en su espinilla.

Edward se alejó antes de propinarle una paliza, ese no era el propósito de tener ahí a esa mascota, además sólo lo tendrían hasta el viernes.

—Creo que no te conviene patearme desde que de mí depende tu sobrevivencia—la ardilla comenzó a gritar groserías a diestra y siniestra pero poco se entendía. —Vamos, vamos, nos estábamos llevando tan bien, yo contándote de mi vida.

La ardilla se detuvo y permaneció callada.

—Con que eres una ardilla metiche—rió, se la estaba pasando mejor de lo que esperaba—Seguramente, pasas todo el tiempo con esas locas porristas, deben ser tus mejores amigas y tú algo así como su confidente.

La ardilla se alzó de hombro, o al menos lo intentó.

—Por la manera en la que esas chifladas de Brandon y Hale te defendieron debes ser su doctor corazón, fue raro no ver a la tercer trilliza, seguro debes conocerla también, Bella Swan. —La ardilla pateó el piso y Edward lo tomó como respuesta afirmativa. —Ya que estamos en confianza, te diré, siempre me ha parecido linda, quizás la más linda de este pueblo, pero tampoco te puedo decir mucho, no he salido tanto de este pueblo como me gustaría.

La ardilla ladeó su gigante cabeza y pateó el piso, no pronunciaba ni una palabra, pero Edward lo entendió, o algo así.

—Creo que yo estaba muy enamorado de ella cuando niños, la seguía a todas partes, casi me volví loco cuando ella entró a Lake Side, sabía que ahí se perdía todo, nunca volvería a verla más que como una enemiga, peor aún cuando se volvió capitana de las porristas.

No pudo seguir con su monologo, regresó rápidamente del mundo en el que veía a una Bella de coletas alborotadas y sin dientes corriendo de él y llamándolo para que la atrapara. Antes todos eran amigos, había un solo colegio en Forks para todos los preescolares, las cosas cambiaban después, al crecer.

—Hermano, estas chicas están locas de atar—rió Emmett, entrando en la cabaña. —Demonios, Edward, debiste verlas.

—Casi le arrancan las pelotas a Emmett—Jasper entró corriendo y casi sin aire, pero con una sonrisa en su rostro. —Había olvidado lo divertidas que eran esas chicas.

—Sí, sí, eran geniales, ¿lograron que no los siguieran? —ambos chicos levantaron su pulgar en señal de afirmación.

—Las dejamos en el bosque, cerca de la entrada oeste al lago, no se perderán, y si lo hacen…—Emmett dejó la oración inconclusa, alzándose de hombros pero rogando porque la rubia no se lastimara.

—Alice conoce esos lugares a la perfección, ¿recuerdas cómo nos arrastraba al lago hasta que nuestras madres se volvieran locas? —Los chicos rieron por el recuerdo.

—Sí, bueno, parece que ellas no recuerdan mucho de nosotros que digamos— dijo Edward de manera cortante, lo que menos quería era seguir pensando en Bella y el tiempo en que era amigo de ella y sus locas amigas.

—Lo más seguro es que pasen la noche buscando a su estúpida mascota, una vez que ellas lleguen a Lake Side—comentó Jasper, a lo que sus amigos asintieron.

—Que los chicos aseguren la escuela y a "Enchilada", ustedes vayan a casa y asegúrense que no molesten a mi madre, aquí tengo todo lo necesario, si algo sucede les llamaré. —Los chicos asintieron y chocaron sus puños, dejando nuevamente solo a Edward con la ardilla.

—Ya los escuchaste, tus salvadoras están en camino a su cuartel general para reunir a la liga de la justicia. —Edward rió solo con su chiste y se acomodó en uno de los sillones que había en el lugar.

No había mucho, otro sillón en el que estaba asegurada la ardilla, una silla vieja, una parrilla, varios cojines esparcidos y una chimenea, pero difícilmente era utilizada. Apenas eran las seis de la tarde, aún esperaría unas dos horas antes de darle de comer a su rehén, sólo para demostrarle que no todo sería color de rosa. Sin querer seguir con la conversación, se acomodó y dejó caer su cabeza en el respaldo; los chicos habían cuidado de darse un festín antes de todo ese alboroto, por lo que no tenía hambre en absoluto, así que sólo se dejó llevar y cayó en un sueño profundo mientras la luz se iba poco a poco.

Cuando se despertó era noche cerrada y los búhos se escuchaban, lo que podría decir que era cerca de media noche.

— ¿Ardilla? —llamó el chico, desperezándose lentamente, pero esta vez no respondió, ni un solo sonido ni movimiento. De repente ya no estaba dormido en absoluto. —Hey, ardilla. —volvió a llamar, pero nada. Lo movió pero tampoco sirvió.

Una desesperación comenzó a trepar por su pecho hasta su cuello y después por todo su cuerpo, ¿qué había hecho? Aquello había sido una tremenda estupidez.

—Muy bien, Edward, no te angusties, piensa lo que haría Jasper—se dijo, respiró profundo y procedió a quitarle la enorme cabeza, seguramente lo había estado asfixiando todo el rato. El maldito traje estaba mejor asegurado de lo que esperaba por lo que le costó un poco quitarlo mas cuando logró hacerlo, no esperó ver a quien estaba ahí.

Con el cuello colgado, el cabello pegado al rostro y revuelto y los ojos cerrados estaba Isabella Swan.

— ¿Bella? — la llamó, sin saber qué hacía, seguramente en estado de shock. Removió el cabello de su rostro con delicadeza y acarició sus mejillas, estaban rojas y calientes, lo que quería decir que no estaba muerta. El frió contacto de su mano despertó un poco a la joven quien abrió los ojos apenas.

—Eres un idiota—susurró la chica, con voz pastosa y apenas audible, cerrando los ojos de nuevo.

Edward se apresuró a desamarrar sus brazos y piernas y la cargó de nuevo, llevándola al sillón en el que él había estado dormido, ella se aferró a su camisa, pero muy débilmente.

— ¿Quieres agua? ¿Comida? Dime qué hago, Isabella—la desesperación era palpable en su voz, si Bella hubiera estado más despierta y menos deshidratada, quizás le hubiera dado risa, quizás.

—Agua—susurró casi inaudiblemente, Edward se precipitó a la parte de la cocina donde abrió una botella y le ayudó a beberla lentamente.

Después de dos horas, una botella de agua, un poco de fruta y sacarla del tortuoso traje, Bella se encontraba mejor, pero exhausta.

—Sabía que a veces no coordinabas tus ideas, pero ¿secuestrar a nuestra mascota? ¿Te crees en una película o algo así? —espetó Bella, furiosa.

—Jake lo hizo en su universidad y les funcionó—contestó a la defensiva. Bella rodó los ojos, recordaba a Jacob, su padre y el de ella aún se juntaban a ver futbol los domingos, pero Jacob Black se había vuelto un redomado idiota.

—Es idiota—volvió al ataque Bella—podrían haber arruinado el equipo de los chicos, desinflar sus balones, congelar sus suspensorios, yo qué sé.

Edward hizo una mueca de disgusto al imaginarse eso, lo que provocó una risita en Bella, pero la ocultó rápidamente.

—Lo del equipo lo intentamos, en dos días lo remplazaron todo con equipos mucho mejores, sería lo mismo con los balones, y lo último…bueno, tampoco es para tanto. —se defendió Edward, "Hombres", pensó Isabella.

—Como sea, ahora quiero que me lleves a mi casa. —Edward la miró con una sonrisa de lado que casi le cortó la respiración a Bella, pero que a las claras decía que estaba loca si creía que le haría caso.

— ¿No escuchaste lo que te dije antes? —cuestionó Edward. "Cada palabra" pensó Bella, y aún sentía un puño en el estomago al recordar sus historias. —Lo siento, campanas, estoy de manos atadas, no como tú, pero entiendes.

Bella hizo una mueca al sentir el nudo en sus muñecas y tobillos, el muy cerdo había accedido a quitarle el traje de ardilla, dejándola solo con su traje de porrista, pero no la había desatado.

—Te meterás en un lío con Charlie—amenazó Isabella, Edward recordó al buen padre de Bella. Ya lo había considerado, el jefe de policía Swan les daría la charla de siempre por andar causando problemas, pero ahora no sabía cómo se tomaría el jefe, como lo llamaban, tras saber que su hija había sido secuestrada.

— Puede que tengas razón—aceptó Edward, tomó su teléfono celular y llamó a alguno de sus compinches, supuso Bella. —Bien, los veo en quince—terminó la llamada.

— ¿Qué estás planeando? —cuestionó ella, viéndolo suspicazmente.

—Ya verás—le guiñó el ojo él, haciendo que el corazón de Bella se desbocara.

A pesar de lo que él y sus amigos habían dicho, ni ella ni sus amigas los habían olvidado, y Bella también podía recordar aquellos veranos en los que Edward le había enseñado a nadar, habían jugado al escondite en el bosque cerca de su casa y los pasteles que le había horneado Esme, su madre, cada pijamada que hacían.

Habían sido muy unidos, y ella lo había amado con todo su corazón de preescolar, simplemente veía sus ojos verdes y se corazoncito se disparaba y su mente comenzaba a pensar en la gran casa de color amarillo chillón en la que vivirían por siempre felices.

Grave error, ambos habían crecido, se habían distanciado y todo había terminado. Bella aún podía recordar el verano en que apenas había ingresado en Lake Side, se sentía incomoda, fuera de lugar, tenía a Alice y a Rose a su lado, pero necesitaba a Edward con ella, sin embargo, aquel verano, en el que él había ingresado a Hilly Side, lo había encontrado en el lago—su lago—con una chica colgada de su cuello y dándose los besos que por años ella esperó compartieran. Su corazón de niña se rompió y decidió que debía cambiar.

Al verano siguiente ella era la capitana de las porristas junto con Alice y Rose, sin ellas jamás habría podido salir adelante, eran las únicas que habían permanecido a su lado. Para ellas tampoco había sido fácil, muy al contrario de lo que Edward creía, habían pasado por tragos amargos. Los padres de Alice se habían separado, y formado nuevas familias, ella vivía con su madre, su padrastro y Cinthya, su media hermana, no le iba mal, pero necesitaba más que un cheque por parte de su padre y una casa bonita por parte de su madre. La madre de Rosalie había enfermado y había fallecido tres años atrás, su padre había decidido sobreponerse y continuar por el bien de su amiga, pero algo en el corazón de Rosalie había muerto el día en que su madre lo hizo.

Cuando Bella se dio cuenta, Edward ya se había quedado dormido y cabeceaba en el sillón en el que ella había estado minutos antes.

— ¡Estamos aquí! —el gran estruendo que hizo Emmett al entrar lo despertó e hizo que cayera de la silla, haciendo reír a Bella.

— ¡Bella! —el alivió que sintió Isabella al ver a sus dos amigas entrando a la cabaña fue monumental.

Rosalie y Alice la abrazaron y comprobaron que estuviera bien, le dolía el cuerpo y tenía unas ganas locas de ir al baño, pero fuera de eso estaba bien, Alice comenzó a desatar a su amiga, quien agradeció los cinco años en los que su amiga fue chica exploradora.

— ¡Son idiotas o qué! —gritó Rose a los tres chicos ahí, Jasper también se había unido a ellos— ¡Es oficial! ¡Ha dejado de funcionarles la única neurona viva que les quedaba!

Alice se dedicó a desatar a su amiga en lo que Rosalie reñía con los chicos, Jasper se veía claramente compungido, Edward la ignoraba y solo Emmett sonreía ahí, viendo fijamente a su rubia amiga, lo cual no se le escapó a Bella.

—Es la primera vez que estamos todos juntos de nuevo—susurró Alice a su lado, cuando la ayudó a incorporarse. Bella también lo había notado, no habían estado los seis juntos desde el jardín de niños.

— ¡Por si fuera poco ahora nos han hecho mentirle a Charlie y a nuestros padres! —terminó furiosa Rosalie.

— ¿Qué? —cuestionó Bella, captando la última frase de su amiga. — ¿Le han mentido a Charlie? ¿Qué le dijeron?

—Nos dijeron que si le decíamos a Charlie que tú habías estado con nostras hoy, nos traerían contigo. —Le aclaró Alice, sosteniendo la mayor parte de su cuerpo al ver que Bella no podía sostenerse por sí misma, Rosalie ayudó a su amiga al notar lo mismo.

—Serán cerdos—espetó Bella.

—Nos vamos—anunció Rosalie, con el aire de diva que Emmett reconoció.

—Si bueno, suerte saliendo al bosque a esta hora—comentó el grandulón, pasando junto a ellas y acomodándose en los cojines que había tirados en el piso.

— ¿Qué? ¿No nos llevarán? —Cuestionó con sorpresa Alice. Edward volvió a acomodarse en el sofá, chocó su puño con Emmett y las observó triunfante. Jasper pasó junto a ellas y articuló un "lo siento" pero se acomodó junto a Emmett en el piso, dejando en claro que nadie se movería.

—Les dijimos que las traeríamos, nunca que las regresaríamos. —Aclaró Emmett, cerrando los ojos y comenzando a dormir.

Bella se desplomó en el sofá donde antes estaba sentada, era más de media noche y su casa quedaba al menos a cinco kilómetros de ahí— si no se perdían—. No estaba atada ya, pero seguía cautiva.

— ¿Puedes creerlo? —bufó Rosalie, quien estaba repantigada en el sofá junto a Bella, quien apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro.

—Son idiotas—susurró Alice, quien a su vez estaba recostada en el regazo de Bella, aovillada como un gatito.

—Están desesperados—comentó Bella, como quien no quiere la cosa, recordando lo que Edward le había contado—Quieren ir a la universidad.

—Yale—asintió Alice, recordaba cómo Jasper hablaba de que sus padres siempre habían querido estudiar ahí y la ilusión que le hacía el poder hacerlo un día.

—No es excusa— afirmó Rosalie, pero una parte de ella no estaba segura. Echando una rápida mirada al grandulón que le ponía los pelos de punta, pensó en un pequeño de ojos grises como el cielo de Forks y un hoyuelo en la barbilla que se subía a un árbol para bajarle a su precioso gato, la mascota que una vez fue también de su madre.

—Nosotras iremos a Princeton el próximo año—le recordó Isabella, lo que hizo que Rosalie y Alice formaran una mueca en su hermoso rostro de muñeca.

Cada una continuó con el hilo de sus pensamientos, aunque el de las tres se parecía bastante.

La mañana era clara y había sol, cosa rara, pero ese día era el partido.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer? —susurraba Jasper, para no despertar a las tres chicas que dormían apaciblemente en el sillón de su cabaña, sin duda no encajaban ahí.

Edward observaba a Isabella, estaba seguro como el infierno de que nunca lo perdonaría, no debería dolerle, pero así era, ella había sido su primer amor, su amiga del alma, pero ya no más.

—Quil llamó—regresó Emmett a la cabaña, después de haber terminado su llamada—Todo Lake Side estará aquí en una hora cuando mucho, hay que irnos. —Sus dos amigos asintieron. Jasper utilizó la vieja manta que llevaba Emmett siempre en su cajuela y cubrió a las chicas, Emmett les dejó una bolsa llena con fruta, agua y pastelillos, cortesía de Esme, aunque ella no lo supiera. Ambos salieron, dejando a Edward en la cabaña.

No podía apartar sus ojos de Isabella, aún con el cabello revuelto y unas claras ojeras en los ojos, se veía hermosa, era hermosa para él, quizás siempre lo había sido, pero aquella aventura terminaba ahí.

—Lo siento—susurró Edward, acercándose sigilosamente a ella, intentando no despertar a las otras dos chicas que eran como los brazos de Isabella. —Duerme bien, campanas—le dio un beso en la frente, como cuando eran niños y salió de la cabaña.

Isabella abrió los ojos con el corazón desbocado en el momento que los chicos salían por el camino que daba hacia la carretera.

Pronto llegarían por ella y por sus amigas, pero Edward no estaría ahí, ya no. Se había despertado con las primeras luces de la mañana, y había observado a Edward dormir y recordando cada uno de los momentos que pasaron juntos, hasta que él despertó y volvió a recostarse, pretendiendo que dormía.

Una solitaria lágrima corrió por su mejilla, la cual apartó de inmediato, se había prometido no llorar nunca más por Edward Cullen, aunque en su interior así fuera.

—Chicas, anden, levántense— Bella sonrió ligeramente al ver a sus amigas quejarse, siempre había sido lo mismo, ellas no habían cambiado, al menos, no en el fondo.

Rose era la princesa del hielo, pero en el fondo siempre sería la pastelera que decoraba con dos estrellas rosas y una azul sus pasteles para compartirlos con sus amigas, así sería por siempre, compartida, leal, cariñosa y fuerte.

Alice se había vuelto la loca de las compras y el Chanel, pero nunca dejaría de ser la chiflada que seguiría a un conejo blanco por el campo y bailaría al son de un vals, risueña, soñadora, optimista a pesar de las adversidades, confiable y dulce con los que amaba, ella amaba su familia a pesar de todo, y a amaba a sus amigas.

Bella podría haberse convertido en la barbie con un convertible, pero en el fondo ella solo tenía un sueño, tener una casa de campo, un perro y escribir un libro, pero sobre todo, quería amor, un amor fuerte y duradero como el de sus padres, siempre sería la despistada, confiable y sencilla chica que amaba las películas de Hugh Grant y los musicales, los libros viejos y el chocolate con tres malvaviscos.

Entonces, ¿podría ser que debajo de todo lo que mostraban, Jasper, Emmett y Edward siguieran siendo los mismos?

A la vista saltaba que Emmett era un bribón con poco seso y mucho musculo, pero debajo de él, ¿seguiría el niño cariñoso, amante de las aves y de los pasteles de avellana que la había defendido en quinto año cuando la molestaban por haber llegado en la patrulla de su padre y que había bajado el gato de Rosalie de un árbol?

Debajo de ese Jasper medio desentendido y distante, ¿seguiría el niño que bailaba el vals con Alice en un prado, sonreía a los bebés y las llevaba en su espalda cuando se cansaban?

Una parte de Bella no podía evitar querer creer que debajo del Edward descarado y patán seguía el niño que se abrazaba a su madre antes de entrar al colegio, que le dejaba ganar a las escondidas, que compartía su pastel favorito con sus amigos y que le daba besos en la frente cuando se quedaban a dormir juntos y le decía "Duerme bien, campanas".

— ¿Qué pasó? —cuestionó Alice, levantándose junto a ella y viéndola preocupada.

—Nada, es hora de irnos—anunció, mientras Rosalie se desperezaba y escuchaba por el camino un auto avanzando con velocidad.

El campo estaba completamente iluminado, probablemente todo Forks se encontraba esa noche en el estadio, el partido comenzaría en cualquier momento.

—Me siento tan mal por lo que ha pasado, Bella—se disculpaba de nuevo Riley, quien había regresado a su puesto como mascota de la escuela y se había enterado de lo sucedido. Por el momento, los acontecimientos de la noche pasada seguían solo entre los estudiantes de ambas escuelas, pero pronto todo el mundo se enteraría, ya después lidiaría con sus padres al respecto.

No quiso, se obligó a no buscar a Edward entre los jugadores que salían hacia el campo, pero no pudo, era más fuerte que ella.

—No lo veas—le advirtió Rosalie. Después de regresar a casa de esta, cambiarse, dormir sobre una superficie suave, comer decentemente y llamar a sus padres, Bella había procedido a contarles todo a sus amigas, siempre lo había hecho y no se arrepentía.

—Soy una profesional, Rose—quiso bromear Bella, pero ni ella ni Rose ni Alice se lo creyeron, igual lo dejaron pasar.

Rose y Alice se concentraron, como Bella había hecho, se habían sincerado y debieron admitir que lo que había pasado antes les había removido el pasado, pero eso era: pasado y ya estaba, o eso se repetían.

Animaron como siempre—se obligaron a apartar su mirada de los chicos que fácilmente podían reconocer—, ellos jugaron como nunca, pero al final, Lake Side ganó por dos puntos más.

Sorprendentemente, ni a Edward, ni a Jasper, ni a Emmett les afectó tanto como debería haberles afectado, habían perdido el partido, probablemente su oportunidad de estudiar fuera de Forks, pero ya estaba, no había más, no se había acabado el mundo ni ellos estaban muertos.

Edward había intentado alejar su mirada de Isabella, y lo había conseguido casi todo el partido, hasta ese momento, en el que sus miradas se cruzaron.

Bella lo supo, lo supo en cuanto sus miradas se cruzaron. Todo era una algarabía a su alrededor, pero ella solo podía ver los ojos verdes del niño que le ofrecía una galleta horneada por su madre el primer día de preescolar.

Sin saber cómo pasó, Bella tiró sus pompones de porrista—repentinamente le pesaban más que un yunque— y salió disparada hacia el campo de juego.

Edward se había despojado de su casco, aunque no de sus protecciones, y en lugar de dirigirse hacia los vestuarios, se dirigió corriendo hacia el campo.

Se encontraron justo en el medio, Edward tomó a Bella entre sus brazos y ella se dijo que no podría encontrar a ninguna otra persona que la sostuviera de esa manera, que la abrazara de una forma tan única, que le besara la frente con tal ternura, que tuviera unos ojos que amara tanto.

Edward se sentía deslumbrado, y ni siquiera eran los reflectores del campo, era ella, Isabella Swan, la tenía en sus brazos y lo aferraba fuertemente, como si nunca quisiera dejarlo ir, y él nunca se querría ir. Había besado a chicas antes, pero jamás como había besado a Isabella en ese preciso momento; había tomado la mano de otras chicas, pero nadie jamás había tenido la firmeza, la seguridad, la pertenencia que sintió cuando Bella tomó la suya y las entrelazó, la imagen de una niña de cinco años tendiendo su mano a un pequeño que se abrazaba a las faldas de su madre el primer día de preescolar le llegó a la mente, desde ese momento había sido, se dijo Edward, mientras besaba profundamente a Isabella, había tomado su mano y se había atado a ella irremediablemente, no se habían separado, se habían perdido, él se había perdido por un momento, pero lo había encontrado, ahí estaba. La luz de nuevo.

—Creo que le has contado esa historia unas diez mil veces—rió la bella mujer, parada en la puerta de la bonita habitación de colores pasteles y dibujos de castillos que pertenecía a su hija.

—Nunca llega a la parte en la que ambos vamos a la universidad juntos, nos casamos y vivimos felices para siempre—torció el gesto el apuesto hombre, en falsa molestia, besando el cabello de su hija y levantándose de la cama y saliendo de la habitación sin hacer ruido.

—Algún día lo hará—le aseguró Bella Cullen, su esposa, mientras le tendía su mano. Él la tomó sin siquiera pensarlo, cómo le gustaba estar así, aferrado a ella. —Rose llamó, al parecer el parto será dentro de una semana más.

—Debe estar como loca—apuntó Edward, negando divertido.

—No más que Alice, me llamó hoy, tendrán mellizos—Edward soltó una carcajada después de la noticia, debía recordar llamar a Jasper y felicitarlo, por dos, con ese sería el segundo embarazo que resultaba con mellizos para la pareja.

—Y Jasper que se juró que solo tendrían uno—se burló el hombre, Bella sonrió y asintió, las cosas de la vida. — ¿Cómo estuvo el día hoy? —cuestionó Edward, sentando a Bella en el borde de su cama y acariciando apenas el pequeño bulto que ya se marcaba en el vientre de su esposa.

—No más mareos ni estar verde por la mañana—aseguró Bella, entrelazando su mano con la de su esposo y refugiándose en sus brazos, le encantaba que la abrazara, que la sostuviera como solo él podría.

—Bien, ya podremos comer algo más que avena y manzanas por la mañana—sonrió Edward, haciendo que Bella le sacara la lengua.

Decidieron que por ese día había sido suficiente, después de haberse mudado de Nueva Jersey hasta Forks nuevamente, para estar con todos sus amigos—que también eran su familia—sus padres y que sus hijos pudieran tener la misma vida tranquila que sus padres, el trasladar, hacer recados, arreglar todo lo relacionado con su trabajo, los tenía agotados.

Se metieron en su cama, y como siempre desde aquel día de primavera en el que habían unido de nuevo sus caminos, Bella se situó entre los siempre seguros brazos de su Edward y él tomó firmemente su mano entre la suya, para deslizarse plácidamente hacia el sueño, con una sonrisa en el rostro. Juntos.

* * *

><p><span><em>NA: Un pequeño regalo atrasado de Navidad y año nuevo o un regalo adelantado de san valentín, como quieran verlo. Estaba escuchando "Stockholm Syndrom" y solamente salió, a mí me gustó muchísimo, (si se me permite decirlo), es dulce, fresco y divertido en varias cosas, así que espero les agrade tanto como a mí. Pronto estaré actualizando mis demás historias, no sé cuándo, pero espero que sea pronto. _

_Las amo, besos siempre. An-_


End file.
